The present invention is related to a novel food intermediate containing phytosteryl esters complex and the method used to create the food intermediate. The food product provides beneficial hypocholesterolemic activity through cholesterol-uptake inhibition while simultaneously delivering a food product, which is not adversely affected by its inclusion, either in taste or texture or in any undesirable side effects.
There is a large amount of information in circulation today concerning elevated cholesterol levels and the health consequences due to that condition. In an effort to combat this result, a number of pharmaceutical applications, dietary supplements and other solutions relating to the treatment of high cholesterol levels have been previously introduced. However, regrettably, many of these products have an unpleasant mouth feel, that is they can feel slimy, have a displeasing taste or result in undesirable side effects which diminishes their overall value to the intended end user.
In addition, there also appears to be a growing disdain against ingesting some sort of dietary supplement, pharmaceutical treatment or other product to attain some perceived beneficial effect from such products. This may be due to a growing reliance on pills or tablets to sustain or maintain our health. Such reliance on supplements may also surprisingly contribute to malnutrition as other valuable vitamins and minerals can be omitted or overlooked when too much focus is diverted to certain items. Moreover, certain supplements may actually remove valuable macronutrients and micronutrients from the system. Individuals may also be concerned with potential risks and side effects associated with certain medications, treatments or supplements. In fact, dietary restrictions and other health concerns may preclude certain portions of the population from even consuming such products. As such, there remains a continuing interest in developing good tasting, well balanced, food products that contribute to a well balanced diet as well as provide a vehicle by which to deliver the benefit of cholesterol reduction in a palatable and efficient manner to meet the changing needs of the population.
Cholesterol in humans is known to come from primarily two sources, the body's own production of cholesterol (endogenous) and dietary cholesterol (exogenous). Lipoproteins contain specific proteins and varying amounts of cholesterol, triglycerides and phospholipids.
Bile acids are synthesized from cholesterol in the liver and then secreted into the intestines. Reducing the level of bile acid reabsorption facilitates the maintenance of a healthy cholesterol level. One method for reducing bile acid reabsorption is achieved by increasing the gut viscosity. Alternatively, a non-digestible dietary component, which binds bile acids secreted in the proximal jejunum, will reduce bile acid reabsorption in the lower intestines (distal ileum).
There are three major classes of lipoproteins and they include very low-density lipoproteins (“VLDL”), low-density lipoproteins (“LDL”) and high-density lipoproteins (“HDL”). The LDLs are believed to carry about 60-70% of the serum cholesterol present in an average adult. The HDLs carry around 20-30% of serum cholesterol with the VLDL having around 1-10% of the cholesterol in the serum. To calculate the level of non-HDL cholesterol present (find the level of LDL or VLDL levels), which indicates risk; the HDL is subtracted from the total cholesterol value.
Typically, the average person consumes between 350-400 milligrams of cholesterol daily, while the recommended intake is around 300 milligrams. Increased dietary cholesterol consumption, especially in conjunction with a diet high in saturated fat intake, can result in elevated serum cholesterol. Having an elevated serum cholesterol level is as well-established risk factor for heart disease and therefore there is a need to mitigate the undesired effects of cholesterol accumulation. High cholesterol levels are generally considered to be those total cholesterol levels at 200 milligrams and above or LDL cholesterol levels at 130 milligrams and above. By lowering the total system LDL cholesterol level, it is believed that certain health risks, such as coronary disease and possibly some cancers, that are typically associated with high cholesterol levels, can be reduced by not an insignificant amount.
Numerous studies relating to modifying the intestinal metabolism of lipids have been done to illustrate that such effects can reduce as high cholesterol level. Hampering the absorption of triglycerides, cholesterol or bile acids or a combination of these items results in a lowering of cholesterol levels in the serum.
It has been suggested that phytosterols specifically displace cholesterol from the micelles in the small intestine (micelles are amphiphyllic droplets secreted from the liver through the bile ducts into the small intestine). Micelles are composed primarily of bile acids, phosphatidyl choline, and lipids and are responsible for the solubilization of fats and cholesterol from ingested food. Micelles are reabsorbed by the body along with the solubilized fats and cholesterol. Phytosterols displace cholesterol from the micelles and thus decrease cholesterol uptake and the concomitant serum cholesterol levels of the organism. In humans the phytosterols that are taken up with the micelles are transported back into the intestine where it is excreted.
Soluble dietary fiber is known to be a safe ingredient due to its long history in food supply. Soluble fiber typically remains undigested, except by colonic microflora present in the lower intestines. Soluble dietary fiber is believed to have a beneficial effect in the reduction of high serum cholesterol levels and reducing the risk associated with such elevated levels. In addition, soluble dietary fiber can have the additional beneficial effect of reduced constipation and improved regularity. However, too much fiber in the diet can create undesirable gastrointestinal side effects such as flatulence, diarrhea, and abdominal cramps, etc. leading consumers to stay away from food products that contain too much dietary fiber, regardless of any associated health benefits. While some consumers may not completely avoid such products, they also do not typically regularly use such products due to the problems enumerated above or alternatively, or in combination due to the unpleasant taste of such products. This illustrates some of the problems with prior solutions that were aimed at providing high fiber diets directed at lowering cholesterol levels, and highlights the need to create a more balanced solution that fits not only within more normal dietary patterns but also meets consumer demand for better tasting, healthy products.
There are a number of other products purporting to have cholesterol-lowering properties available in the market today. One such product offering or solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,349 which relates to a food product, food additive or the like that may be fortified with a select group of minerals, such as calcium, magnesium or potassium which when combined with conventional sterols and/or stanols increases the effect of the sterols and/or stanols in lowering cholesterol levels than with just sterols an/or stanols alone. However, significantly increasing only certain nutrients and minerals while ignoring others can result in over consumption or under consumption of essential nutrients because some nutrients are present in very high concentrations while other nutrients are present in very low concentrations. This creates a nutritionally unbalanced situation causing the consumer to either procure the missing macro and/or micronutrients through other food sources or omit them from their diet altogether. In addition to not receiving the DV (Daily Value) of certain nutrients, this may force the consumer into an over compensation mode causing the consumer to ingest more food than is actually necessary thereby defeating the purpose of such cholesterol-lowering foods, and potentially create other problems such as weight gain.
Another possible solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,560, which relates to a food composition for lowering low-density cholesterol levels (LDL) and focuses on the use of at least one stanol fatty acid ester in combination with a nutritional substance. The applicants of U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,560 however indicates that increasing the amount of fiber to reduce serum cholesterol levels has been of as limited effect and citing that fiber that is delivered in therapeutically effective doses, such as with pharmaceutical applications, can cause extreme abdominal discomfort. This provides another singular example of a particular element or component being relied upon for a health effect but still ignoring the combined beneficial effects of the present invention as well as the ability to deliver the food product in an acceptable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,887 describes the use of stanols as food additives to reduce cholesterol absorption. In the preparation of the additives, sitostanol is dissolved with an edible solubilizing agent such as triglyceride, an antioxidant such as tocopherol, and a dispersant such as lecithin, polysorbate 80, or sodium lauryl sulfate. However, no data is provided in the selection of the most effective components and their amounts or specific methods of preparation. Effectiveness in reducing cholesterol absorption was also not determined. The preferred embodiment consisted of 25% by weight stanols in vegetable oil, but the solubility of sterols in oil is only 2%.
One of the difficulties in attempting to deliver phytosterols in a food intermediate is that the phytosterols may be oxidized or otherwise degraded during the cooking process, thus destroying the beneficial properties of including such components in food. In order to overcome this drawback, manufacturers have attempted to manipulate the cooking/processing cycles however, this results in producing products which do not have the same quality as other products that were created using well established processes.
Therefore, what is needed is an effective method of delivering phytosterols in a food product in order to obtain the beneficial hypocholesterolemic activity associated with such ingredients.
Publications, patents and patent applications are referred to throughout this disclosure. All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.